¡Cállate, no lo digas! Son Secretos de Slytherin
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: [Drabbles, viñetas y OS con o sin relación] ¿Qué si Slytherin tiene secretos? ¡Claro que los tiene! Como lo macabra que Pansy es por su BunnyBunn, o tal vez aquellos zapatos de declaración de Bustrade que le fueron devueltos, también que todos y cada una de las serpientes estaban asustadas, y, por supuesto, que Severus Snape era como otro padre para los miembros de esa Casa. /OoC/


**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto "Slytherin y las verdades ocultas" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"_

 **Advertencias:** Seguramente en uno que otro encontraran OoC – en mayor o menor cantidad – ya que dependiendo de lo que me inspiré para los prompts el personaje que parezca cambie un poco, cabe la posibilidad que haya Slash – ya saben relación homosexual – en algún prompt, aunque de ser así, avisaré. Seguramente se restaran, sumaran, o se dejaran igual las advertencias.

 _ **¡No nos crucien! ¡Es que Marsha no puede con la tentación!**_

 _ **Atte. Las musas de Marsha con sus medusas.**_

* * *

 **¡Cállate, no lo digas! Son Secretos de Slytherin.**

 **Prompt 1 – Peluche.**

 **…**

—Me entere de algo muy gracioso. —dijo Blaise, sonriendo de una forma maliciosa.

Con una ceja enarcada, el primogénito de los Malfoy observó con desdén a su mejor amigo, la bruja de cabellos negros – colgada del brazo del rubio – se contagió de la sonrisa maliciosa del italiano mientras Crabbe y Goyle, como todos los días, cumplían con su papel de buenos matones, caminando detrás de su compañeros de Casa, y fulminando con la mirada a cualquier pobre alma que estuviera pasando cerca de ellos por ese mismo pasillo.

—Entonces deja de estar de misterioso y cuenta, _Blaisie_. —canturreó Parkinson, prácticamente saboreando el sobrenombre, qué sabía, el otro detestaba.

El mago de orbes castañas bufó, fastidiado pero su sonrisa maliciosa no tardó en volver a aparecer en cuanto divisó a cierto trio de Gryffindor acercase a ellos.

—Oh, ya saben. —comenzó casual, viéndose las uñas. —Hace un rato, cuando fui a la biblioteca con Nott, escuché a la chica Weasley hablando con una Raven.

—¿Y? —interrumpió con cierto malhumor el chico de orbes plateadas.

Zabini, frunció el ceño y miró mal a la serpiente rubia. —No interrumpas, Draco. —replicó. —¿Sabían que la Comadreja es aracnofóbico? Y de los grandes. —prosiguió, seguro de que los leones lo habían escuchado.

Y que el Weasley se hubiera detenido, para observarlos con el rostro completamente rojo y sólo siendo detenido por la _sangre sucia_ al igual que Potter, sólo lo confirmaba. Por su parte, Draco sonrió burlón, con su malhumor disipándose de a poco mientras miraba a Blaise con interés.

—¡Por Morgana, Zabini! —chilló impaciente Pansy. —Sé que sabes más, asique sigue contando. —demandó con el ceño fruncido.

 _Levemente_ sordo, el mago _sangre pura_ miró divertido – pero algo enfadado – a la bruja para luego encogerse de hombros.

—Por lo que escuché tiene que ver con los gemelos locos esos y un oso de peluche convertido en araña gigante. —finalizó su relato con una sonrisita.

—Interesante, muy interesante. —dijo el rubio al tiempo que intercambiaba miradas nada inocentes.

Sus mentes ya habían empezado a maquinar un plan contra la comadreja rojiza que pronto llevarían a cabo, mientras que la única chica en el grupo sonreía incomoda. Y si ninguna confrontación a base de hechizos se llevó a cabo entre serpientes y leones fue por terroríficas causas del destino, ya que McGonagall y Snape habían aparecido al otro lado del pasillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez en su Casa, con toda la elegancia y tranquilidad propia de su estirpe, la bruja _sangre pura_ se dirigió a su habitación aprovechando que Draco y Blaise se habían quedado en la Sala Común, sentados como de costumbre en los sillones más cercanos a la chimenea, como cada vez que jugaban _ajedrez mágico_ mientras que Vincent y Gregory habían quedado haciendo guardia para que nadie molestara al Príncipe de Slytherin y su mano derecha.

— _Cómo si alguien los fuera a molestar, por favor. —_ bufó rodando los ojos.

Una vez en su cuarto, observó con suma atención cada rincón, buscando alguna mínima pista que le advirtiera de la presencia de su única compañera de recamara. Al no encontrar nada, Parkinson soltó un suspiro, aliviada, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí al tiempo que murmuraba un hechizo para que no la pudieran abrir a menos que usaran algo más potente que un simple _Alohomora_. Con algo de rapidez y poco cuidado, la adolescente caminó hacia su baúl, ubicado a los pies de su cama, arrodillándose frente a este, abriéndolo y volviendo a susurrar un hechizo, provocando que la rectangular caja de madera y decoraciones doradas se expandiera para así poder comenzar a buscar lo que escondía en las profundidades de su baúl desde que había empezado su primer año en Hogwarts y en Slytherin.

—¡Aquí estas! —exclamó en un susurro con una sonrisa infantil.

Con sus ojos brillosos y anhelantes, la dueña de las orbes oscuras acarició con cariño el peluche de conejo, tamaño mediano, entre sus manos prácticamente ronroneando ante lo suave del pelaje blanco para luego abrazar mortalmente al conejito. Siguió apretujando un rato más _BunnyBunn_ – como había llamado al animalito de felpa de niña – mientras recordaba lo dicho por el mago italiano y un leve escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza al tiempo que una pregunta se formulaba en su cabeza.

¿Qué pasaría si alguien se enteraba de su _pequeño_ secreto? Que _BunnyBunn_ era _ese algo especial_ que atesoraba antes de cualquier cosa.

Porque sí, llevaba cuatro años en Hogwarts como una Slytherin pero nadie – exceptuando sus padres y sus abuelos – conocía algo sobre la existencia de su conejito blanco, ella se había encargado perfectamente de ello, que siquiera existiera la más mínima duda o pista sobre algo como eso al fin de cuentas era un Slytherin era reconocido por su astucia y como saber sacar ventaja – quitando el hecho de ser supuestas personas _oscuras –_ pero en entre las frías paredes de las mazmorras solamente ellos sabían con toda seguridad que tanto gustaban de bromas pesadas y algo crueles, mientras a la vez se aprovechaban de los puntos débiles de los demás. Claro, aquello también incluía a sus mejores amigos, porque sí, podían ser buenos y verdaderos amigos, pero hasta Blaise y Draco gustaban de jugarle alguna broma de mal gusto de vez en cuando, y conejito sería una gran escusa, ella lo sabía porque conocía lo suficiente bien a ese par de idiotas.

—Si se atreven a hacerte algo como al osito de ese torpe Gryffindor pondré en práctica todas y cada una de las _imperdonables_. —siseó de forma venenosa, acariciando tétricamente a su preciado peluche.

Y era allí donde la adoración de la serpiente dejaba denotar su lado más oscuro, uno completamente desconocido, porque cuando se trataba de aquel conejito de aspecto adorable, la pelinegra dejaba hasta la furia, los deseos de poder y crueldad del _Innombrable_ por los suelos, como un bicho insignificante, fácil de aplastar con la sola suela de su zapato. Sí, existían cosas que enloquecían a las personas hasta tal punto de que volverlas completamente diferentes, diferentes de una forma aterradora y cruel.

Y ese era el secreto de Pansy Parkinson.

Que por su _BunnyBunn_ podía llegar a ser más destructiva y peligrosa que el mismísimo _Lord Voldemort_.

* * *

 _ **Las cartas de muerte, Avadas, Crucius y demás maldiciones para la escritora y Marsha, las musas y medusas, dejarlas en la caja de quejas con las medusas, gracias.**_

 _ **¡Ya sé, ya sé! ¿Qué hago metida en otro reto? ¡La tentación!**_

 _ **Y lo que leyeron haya arriba fue el resultado de media hora pensando que escribir para este prompt. Fue cosa de Marsha, porque recordé el trauma de Ron con las arañas por culpa de los gemelos y eso salió xD. Sí…quería darle un trasfondo algo oscuro al tema, y aunque parezca que no, ustedes saben que amo a Slytherin :3**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**

 _ **PD: Primer prompt de siete o, si da mi mente, dieciséis…¡Por algo se comienza!**_


End file.
